<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>taking you to different heights by ich_bin_ein_stern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075271">taking you to different heights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern'>ich_bin_ein_stern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bold Hoshiumi, Flustered kageyama, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Damn,” the shorter man comments, large eyes filled with glee. “Super nice to see another familiar face.” Kageyama stands there, face red, as Hoshiumi pokes at his triceps and quadriceps. “Damn, I’m so jealous.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>taking you to different heights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much to say.<br/>I wrote this for a Twitter friend~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Entering the world of professional volleyball immediately after high school forced Kageyama to essentially “grow up quickly.” While his skill is unmistakable, he was still one of the youngest people to play for the national team and with that come teasing or ~concerned~ comments about his former high school court name and age. Despite that, his new team warmed up to him quickly and he went on to play in the Olympics, scoring several points of his own and certainly not upset when they didn’t win. To have been there was in and of its self a long-time goal achieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not long before he decided to eventually move beyond just being a part of the national team. His coach, a man just shy of 65, even commented once that his skills go beyond the current ranking of the team and thus helped connect him with the coach of the </span>
  
  <span>Schweiden Adlers</span>
  <span>, a </span>
  <span>V-League Division 1 team.  Despite his outstanding reputation among the Pro Volley World and the accepted recommendation, he still participated in the team’s tryouts as more of a showcase to his soon-to-be teammates.</span>
</p>
<p><span>He isn’t very surprised to learn that he will be teaming with Ushijima; knowing the man would certainly be scouted by a nationally recognized team. In fact, he was almost immediately scouted by the </span><span>Panasonic Panthers after graduating. As of two years ago, he also obtained a recommendation much like Kageyama had and joined the </span><span>Schweiden Adlers. And as of now, the</span> <span>Schweiden Adlers are a three-time winning champion team.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>There is some surprise when it comes to Hoshiumi. Unlike Kageyama and Ushijima, Hoshiumi was not scouted nor gained a recommendation. Rather, he graduated high school, spent two years in college, and then moved to online class-taking when he made the team after attending one tryout session and impressing both coach and current or former teammates right away. His circumstances are different but Kageyama doesn’t doubt his improved form one bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoshiumi was also very excited to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” the shorter man comments, large eyes filled with glee. “Super nice to see another familiar face.” Kageyama stands there, face red, as Hoshiumi pokes at his triceps and quadriceps. “Damn, I’m so jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoshiumi laughs and, for some reason, Kageyama’s palms start to feel sweaty. His heart is beating faster, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After all this time, you’re still a short conversationalist like Ushiwaka!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(“My name is not ‘Ushiwaka.’”)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, when the shorter man laughs, Kageyama’s heart picks up speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly~” Hoshiumi’s tone is teasing. “So, tell me about what it was like to play at the Olympics!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Practice for the Schweiden Adlers is different, much more tense. He is now among a couple people who knew him in high school and who recognized his play style while also receiving a close up on his higher skill set. Ushijima has no verbal complaints about his tosses but Kageyama still thinks he’d rather have Oikawa present. Hoshiumi is openly critical about his tosses but never in a cruel way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This isn’t high school anymore. He has learned to listen to his teammates for their toss preferences. Although, Hoshiumi spends more time just talking about him, them, things after graduation rather than anything volleyball related lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoshiumi just likes talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama...feels like he’s special.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that toss was kind of low...ANYWAY, we should go get dinner sometime. Just the two of us, obviously.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously?” Kageyama wants to know what he means by that. “Why just the two of us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter man’s cheeks flush.  “Because I like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, so - ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama leans down and kisses his cheek like he’s seen in those cheesy romantic movies Yachi likes to watch. He hears Hoshiumi’s sharp intake of breath and hopes he isn’t overstepping. Maybe he should have - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ - that a yes?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mh, yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're feeling up to it, you can follow me on Twitter.<br/>I write things sometimes~</p>
<p>Twitter: @stan_haikyuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>